falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luther's Warhost
Luther's Warhost is a remnant of the Master’s Army that has made its way to the Boise Wasteland led by the nightkin cyborg Luther. Determined to acquire the mythical FEV strain hidden in the diseased heart of the city, the super mutants of the Warhost will go to any lengths to obtain it and preserve their species. This has led them to enter the cycle of perpetual war in Boise and have not yet left. History Splintering the Unity Luther's Warhost started out as a remnant of the Master’s Army in New California. Formed in 2170 under the banner of the nightkin commander Luther, the group rallied together almost a hundred super mutants to continue the Master's ideals in the ruins of Fresno. The Fresno Unity were initially very successful, attacking raiders, NCR troopers, and merchants who intruded on their territory. This went on successfully for the next sixty years, and remnants of the Master's Army in Fresno stayed put without any danger of being dislodged. Also, it was during this time that the negative effects of Stealth Boys were discovered, and Luther outlawed their use. This caused several nightkin to desert and head east, never to return. However, the Fresno Unity lacked any real direction without FEV to make new super mutants and were unable to stem the growth of the New California Republic. In the late 2230s through the 2240s, the Fresno Unity began regularly clashing with NCR patrols. By 2250, Luther saw that any more resistance would be futile and decided that it would be wiser to just pack up and head east, like many super mutants before him. Ten of the other super mutants did not want to leave, so Luther left them behind, figuring they would be too stubborn to convince. These super mutants were called the Deathguard and were eventually all killed in the Battle of Fresno in 2253 against the NCR. Luther and what was left of the Fresno Unity initially set out east but decided to go north instead when confronted by a posse of Desert Rangers. After making the difficult crossing over the Sierra Nevadas, Luther and his super mutants rested near the banks of the Sacramento River. It was there in 2251 that the group decided to rebrand themselves Luther's Warhost, as per Luther's brilliant suggestion. However, this did not mean that they were not still focused the goals of the Unity, and rumors of FEV brought the Warhost farther north. Heaven or Hell Luther's Warhost arrived on the outskirts of the Boise Wasteland in 2256 and through the use of scouts became perfectly aware of the volatile situation in the city and that the FEV lay in the heart of the city. Deciding to strategize first and not dive right in, Luther made camp outside the city. Luther gathered the super mutants already inside the city to him and even drafted some ghouls into the Warhost. In late 2256, Luther's Warhost made its first move in the infamous Boise War, striking a flank of the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel in the ruins of the Boise Airport. The element of surprise plus the involvement of the Boise Mutant Horde struck a devastating blow against the Brotherhood, effectively knocking them out of the Boise War as they retreated back to their more secure holdings. From there, the Warhost moved further into the city, clashing with the Boise Boys, the Boise Mutant Horde, and various other raider gangs. This act overstretched the Warhost, and their back was finally broken in the Siege of the Ameri-Star Casino. The Boise Boys, led by their new Boss Zack Chainsaws, rallied out of their casino and attacked the super mutants' siege lines, killing many and causing many in the Warhost to flee. Luther was not present at battle (he was fighting near the city center to secure the FEV), but he understood the consequences. The Warhost could not stay in the Boise War and survive. Soon afterward in 2257, Luther managed to rally most of the Warhost back their fortifications at the city center. From there, Luther coordinated efforts to search for the FEV source in Boise and fight off the bloodthirsty Zack Chainsaws and his Boise Boys as well as the Boise Mutant Horde. The Warhost held its ground, taking the Top Street Fort but was unsuccessful in obtaining any FEV. However, they did manage to determine its general location, deep underground in a fissure opened up by the Great War. However, the fissure was infested with Boise mutants and was not only radioactive but also toxic, even to super mutants. Luther theorized that this might be the result of another pre-War bioweapon being stored alongside the FEV when the bombs fell. So far, this has not been confirmed. The Warhost settled down in the following years, with their position deep in the city secure. Things changed though in 2267 when Khrud'z Killerz, a group of Vault 87 super mutants, arrived in the Boise Wasteland, also in search of FEV. These super mutants were from the east and were radically different, with almost all of them being unthinking savages with the singular goal of getting the FEV. Since this was the same goal as the Warhost, it was inevitable for the two groups would come into conflict. Khrud'z Killerz wanted a position in the diseased heart of the city, the Warhost's position. King Khrud, their brutal leader, was a warlord with all the hallmarks of the Super Mutant race, ill-tempered, shortsighted, and extremely strong. This would not be able to overcome Luther's strategy and intelligence. By 2277, the fight between Boise's super mutants had come to a head. King Khrud, frustrated at being hindered by the Warhost, called out Luther and challenged him to a one on one fight for control of the city's super mutants. Seeing an opportunity to expand the Warhost's ranks, Luther accepted. They agreed to no guns, energy weapons, or Fat Man launchers. The two met with their respective groups at the Top Street Fort, the temporary headquarters of Khrud'z Killerz. The two groups circled around their respective leaders, and the duel began. The battle went on for about half an hour and was very one-sided. King Khrud was much stronger, and his super sledge did quite a number on Luther's cyborg enhancements, but Luther's battle experience proved better, with him eventually curb stomping Khrud against the steps of the Top Street Fort. After that, a brief battle occurred between the east and west coast super mutants, with most of what was left of Khrud'z Killerz joining the Warhost out of grudging respect. The Killerz' behemoth, Thunk, broke loose but was eventually calmed down by the other east coast Super Mutants. Luther was severely injured during the battle against Khrud and took refuge in a warehouse to seek repairs for his rather shoddy cyborg enhancements. Even in 2287, Luther is still in the process of being repaired in his warehouse, only emerging on "special occasions". The warehouse is now defended by all stripes of super mutants. The Warhost holds a large portion of territory in the center of Boise and rigorously defends it against the Brotherhood and the Boise Mutant Horde, sending scouts ever deeper into the dangerous chasm to search for their salvation: the Forced Evolutionary Virus. The super mutants continue to worship their dark dead god, the Master, in hope that he will someday return. Equipment Luther's Warhost is relatively well equipped for a remnants of the Master's Army, possessing a range of guns from conventional to laser. Energy weapons are also used but are less common because of their need for upkeep. The Vault 87 super mutants in the Warhost typically prefer melee weapons to ranged, as they see it as more effective in their hands. These include super sledges, clubs, and oversized fire hydrants. Tactics Luther's Warhost employs a variety of tactics in their ongoing war in Boise but the most popular is raiding then falling back to their own lines. Since their defenses are practically ironclad, this typically works although some raiding parties have been caught by Boise Boys or the Horde. Luther sees Boise as a massive chess board with all his more powerful opponents surrounding him and tries to play his enemies off each other to make them weaker. Luther's most common tool in doing this is the Boise Mutant Horde, which Luther has utilized countless times against his enemies. Luther's Warhost also practices forced conscription and slavery, taking humans and ghouls captive to serve them. These typically do not last long, as the Vault 87 super mutants have an appetite for flesh and the West Coast super mutants could care less about their slaves. Notable Members Luther A super-intelligent nightkin, Luther was originally from Vault 10. After being exiled, Luther was captured by super mutants and was dipped in Mariposa in 2151. He came out as a prime super mutant and was trained to become a commander in the Master's Army. Luther proved to be a competent leader and led his super mutants well. However, that did not save him when confronted by an Alpha Deathclaw in 2159, and Luther was torn apart. Luther did manage to slay the deathclaw though before collapsing from his wounds. Through the use of the technology of the Unity, Luther was roughly rebuilt as a cyborg. After the Master was slain in 2161, Luther fought for awhile in Fresno with other Unity remnants before heading north to Boise. Since then, Luther has fought and bled there, wanting the FEV more than anything. It has become his obsession and takes precedence over everything else. Luther should not be underestimated, as his intelligence and tenacity often allow him to take on enemies perceived as much more powerful than him. However, Luther does not dogmatically believe in the Master's Unity. His transformation into a super mutant not only altered his shape but also heightened his intelligence. This caused him to become more inquisitive as well. The Unity's message of forced equality satisfied him while the Master was still alive, but since the Master's death, Luther has progressively become more questioning of his own views. He makes it a habit to scavenge any pre-War books he can and read their contents for new point of views. Luther has also grown quite a lot of self-loathing in recent years, hating his monstrous appearance and "slave mentality". He hides this self-loathing from the other super mutants, instead confiding in captured wastelanders before killing them. Luther feels lonely among his group of mutated retards and assholes, wanting an intellectual equal to spar with. Porky Porky was once a friend of Luther named Joshua, also originally from Vault 10. After leaving the Vault, Joshua was captured by the super mutants and was nicknamed "Porky" for his size. Dipped in the Mariposa FEV vats, Joshua was one of the only three of the Vault 10 exiles to survive and was officially given the name Porky. Made dumb but strong, Porky was put under the command of his vat brother Luther and has served him loyally ever since. Luther treats Porky like shit and often throws obscenities at him, but Porky does not understand that. He is loyal to Luther to a fault and has become a good warrior over the years, crafting himself armor and scavenging a minigun to use in battle. Thunk Created sometime in the early 2100s inside Vault 87, Thunk raided the Capital Wasteland as a regular super mutant until he became a behemoth in the mid-2200s. Going mad, Thunk roamed for a bit until a super mutant band tamed him. Later, he came into the possession of Khrud'z Killerz and accompanied on their cross-country killing spree, ravaging places as disparate as the Detroit Wasteland and the Badlands Territory. Arriving in the Boise Wasteland, Thunk became nicknamed "Khrud'z Wrecking Ball" and became famous throughout Boise for his actions against the Brotherhood and the Boise Mutant Horde. After King Khrud had been killed by Luther in single combat, Thunk went into a blind rage, seeing his master die and all. However, the rest of the Vault 87 super mutants eventually managed to calm him down and now he serves in the Warhost, under the close supervision of others of his kind. Luther usually uses Thunk as his trump card against his enemies, particularly the Boise Mutant Horde. Quotes By About Category:Groups Category:Super Mutants Category:Idaho